


Sokka and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Hanna_Kay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Zuko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, emotionless sex, omega sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Kay/pseuds/Hanna_Kay
Summary: The Omega also feels light headed and sickly, his chest constricting and his breathing coming out labored. For the first time since the rare days of summer in the south, he’s warm. Overly so. It’s like every part of him is on fire. Sokka hopes that he’s not coming down with Winter’s Walk, it killed the last of the elderly men last year and two infants. A disease like that is fatal with little to no chance of survival.So he’s warm. And chained.Wait...chained?-Or, an omega Sokka gets his first heat at an inconvenient time. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 555





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, just a quick heads up, the tribe has some sorta not great views about Omegas. Sorry for those that like to read my MDZS stuff, new chapters are coming soon~
> 
> No beta, many apologies!

Let it be known that Sokka has never experienced the taste of freedom. 

He’s always been confined behind the ice of the tribe’s igloos, never allowed to go out unless escorted directly by an alpha. Just like how his alpha sister is the clan’s only waterbender, Sokka is the only omega. This makes him coveted, held secret and protected to the highest degree. Which, since most of the men left for the war, isn’t really all that much. Still, Gran Gran insists on keeping him pampered and well maintained. 

It’s strange. There’s no one to impress here but old ladies and middle aged women long past their child bearing days. From what’s been scouted, they’re the only civilization for about a hundred or so miles.  _ Why _ does he need this special treatment? Does it make his clan feel better? Make them feel nostalgic for what once was? Or maybe he’s their prized possession because honestly, that’s all he is. A possession. 

They don’t have waterbenders or healers or advanced medicine. Sokka is all they got in terms of being special or noteworthy of any sort. 

“We shall not force you to mate, ever,” Gran Gran would say while she trims his nails and smooths out his wolf tail. “But you still must be protected. Surely you understand, yes? You are fragile my child. The world shall not taint you.” 

But he doesn’t feel fragile. Fragile and Sokka just don’t mix. It’s not him. It was never him and never will be him, secondary sex be damned. Omega can be strong. 

What Sokka really feels like is a wolf, mighty and fierce. He feels like the swords the tribe keeps in a hidden cove just in case there’s ever an attack. Sharp and waiting to be used to take out his opposers. That’s his purpose, potential building up with no outlet. Katara even thinks so. She says that she  _ knows _ so, and that as his sister she’d always support his endeavors to break away from Omegan chains and become the wolf he truly is.

Hell, he hasn’t even had his first heat yet. Maybe his smell is a lie, maybe he’s a beta. Sokka is fifteen years old and the heat is supposed to take him at thirteen. If it didn’t happen then, nor the year after that, what makes Sokka think it’s going to happen now? Nothing but his glands even point to him being omega. He certainly isn’t small, rather compact and tall with lean muscle and broad shoulders.

He isn’t even tiny down  _ there _ . According to the scrolls on gender dynamics, male Omega’s are supposed to have penises around the size of three inches. His is six and a half. That’s over double what those stupid scrolls have say. Sokka thinks they’re outdated himself, written by some dumb alpha as he strokes the hair of his delicate and petite little Omega bitch. Beta are more practical, he’d much rather have a scroll written by a Beta than a dumb Alpha writing misleading bullshit. 

“I’m not an omega.” Sokka grumbles. Vavra, a four year old boy he’s babysitting, tilts his head. That’s another thing- he’s always babysitting. It’s annoying. He can’t ever be alone, can he? 

“You’re not?” The squeaky voice is adorable, though. And Vavra isn’t a bad kid at all. Sokka is just bitter. 

“No. I’m not.” 

“Kay. What are you?” He loves it when kids are this young. They’re just so accepting of life. If only everyone could have their open minded outlook. 

“Sokka. Just Sokka.” He says as he runs his (painted, through the insistence of one particularly stubborn alpha. The pale blue matches his clothes. He hates it.) fingers through the hair of the other child he’s babysitting. She hums contently. 

“Can I be a Sokka too?” 

Sokka snorts.

“No, but you can be a Kasiko. That okay?” Kasiko taps a gloved finger to her chin for a moment, contemplating, before shrugging.

“Yup.”

“What about me?” Vavra asks with a pout. Sokka shoots him a grin.

“Whatever you wanna be! Maybe one day you can be a mighty warrior, like me!” This draws a giggle out of the both of them. The sound of children laughing stirs something inside of him and a longing feeling twists and turns inside his chest. Want. He wants kids. It’s an Omega thing, to have child fever. Sokka doesn’t have to deal with it too bad considering he hasn’t experienced intimacy with another Alpha or Beta nor has he had a damned heat. 

There was an elder Omega before him, Yinni. Yinni was sweet and gentle, and when Sokka had presented she’d taken him under her wing and told him everything she knew. Which...was hardly different than the ancient scrolls. She’d grown up with them too apparently. But she was able to tell him of personal wisdom. When an Omega experiences intimacy they’ll also be overtaken with the desire to have children. It’s natural. Or so she says. 

Sokka despises it. 

Kasiko subtly gathers up snow in her hands and throws a snowball at a poor unsuspecting Vavra. He falls over and blinks, confused. Kasiko snickers.

Not the kids, of course. Just the Omegan instincts. He could never find it in him to actually hate children, especially when just the sound of their glee brings him fulfillment. Bite him, he’s soft. Who cares? He’s still a wolf.

“Hey, Sokka.” His sister ducks down into the igloo and offers him a smile. The kids pause to say hello with the politeness he’s trained into them and go back to playing. It’s a new game they invented where they make pictures in the snow and the other has to guess what it is. Sokka tweaked it with a simple point system which has greatly helped in teaching them numbers.

Katara is decked out in thicker furs than normal and has a bag slung over her shoulders. “Wanna go fishing? Gran Gran says you haven’t been out of the village in a few days.” A week and a half, actually. 

“Spirits, yes.” Sokka begins to get up in excitement but looks to the kids and frowns. “But i’m on babysitting duty.” Katara shakes her head, grinning.

“Not anymore! Torra is taking over.” Relief washes over him. Ah yes, finally! No more being cramped up! He kisses the children chastley on the forehead before grabbing his own equipment and rushing out of the door. Katara follows closely behind. 

Fishing is his favorite thing to do. It’s relaxing and Katara mostly leaves him to his own musings so it’s like she’s not even there. Sometimes, even though she’s a stickler for rules, Katara lets him wander off on his own. She trusts him and knows that he’s capable of protecting himself unlike literally the entirety of the tribe. 

One day, they’ll see. They have to. He can’t just live his life like this forever. Change seems like a distant hope though and feels like a prisoner to his well meaning people. Sokka is just going to have to suck it up though. Life isn’t fair and there’s nothing that he can do about it.

** _-x-_ **

“That light came from an incredible source! It has to be  _ him _ .” The young man says with earnest, pointing directly to a beam of light that’s been shot through the sky. This is it, this has to be it. It can’t be anything but him. Zuko detects it deep inside of him- something is about to change. That change is going to be the avatar. 

“Or it’s just the celestial lights. We’ve been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don’t you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?” His Beta uncle, Iroh, offers calmly over a game of Pai Sho. Everything uncle does is calm, the polar opposite of Zuko. He almost envies him but he has honor on the line. There is no time for calmness when involving honor. 

“I don’t need any calming tea! I need to capture the avatar!” Zuko flares out in an outburst of anger. For a man so wise he can be horribly foolish. And annoying. “Helmsman, head a course for the light!” 

“Wait, wait. Prince Zuko.” He snaps his eyes to look towards his uncle once more, waiting for whatever it is he has to say. “Would it not it be best to send scouts ahead? With a boat of our size, the avatar will be alerted rather quickly. We do not want that, do we?” 

Zuko pauses, mulling over his uncle’s words. 

No, we do not. With the element of surprise on their side alerting the avatar would end disastrously. 

“Helmsman! Cease course! Guards, to the deck!”

** _-x-_ **

Destroying the boat, pissing his sister off, and finding a twelve year old airbender with a giant pet six legged bison thing was not what he expected. He also did not expect to sit on said pet bison thing for over a day but oh well, life doesn’t go how you plan it. Like when he was nine and still hadn’t presented yet. Those were the best days of his life. And now here he is, being babied by Gran Gran as Katara gets scolded for keeping Sokka out for too long. 

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry!” She bows deeply. Gran Gran huffs. 

“It is your job to keep Sokka safe, my dear. Don’t let it happen again.”

Sokka grumbles and leans back on the tent that Aang is being kept in, watching the interaction silently. Gran Gran hardly ever listens to him so there’s no point in stepping in. The villagers all turn to look at the Omega with a pitying expression as they begin to group around Katara. Ugh, women.

“Show us him!” Tarrack begs. “The airbender!”

“Now?” Katara blinks. “But he’s sleeping!” 

“So? Wake him!” Well, Sokka can’t argue with that logic. He watches his sister leave and then reamerge with a disorientated Aang. Suddenly, excitement morphs into something a lot more timid when the little boy does step into sight. That was a complete one eighty. Alphas and Betas....completely dumb and way too emotional. Spirits guide them. 

Gran Gran goes on a spiral about the airbenders being extinct and it’s kind of...depressing. So Sokka takes it upon himself to push up out of the snow and strut right over to Aang. “What is this, a weapon?” He snatches the long stick Aang has been carrying with him and examines it with a scowl.

Truth be told, this is nice wood. It’s certainly not pine quality, being far superior with it’s thick and sturdy framework and surprisingly lightweight hold. It’d take a lot to break it, that’s for sure. “You can’t stab anything with this.” He’s not dumb, of course. Best to play off as a brute before Aang gets any warped idea about him and his Omeganess. 

Wait...Aang doesn’t know. 

Perfect. 

“It’s not for stabbing,” Aang says with amusement as he sucks the stick back to him through the air. “It’s for airbending!” Sokka puts his hands on his hips and quirks his eyebrow, skeptical. 

Then Aang does something with a downwards pull and stiff, orange fabric supported by thin beams pops out from where it was hidden inside little grooves of the stick. It makes him jump and Tarra, a thicker set Alpha woman, rushes to his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Sokka! Are you okay?” He gives her a deadpan look. Spirits, these people and their Omegas. 

“Fine and dandy.” 

Aang gives a reproachful look but Sokka waves him off. ‘They’re just overdramatic,’ he mouths. ‘Don’t pay them any attention’. The airbender seems to understand well enough so he doesn’t comment on it. Katara sends Sokka a pitying look. 

“Magic trick!” Kasiko points. “Do it again!”

“Not magic, airbending!” His attention is back to the other villagers. Sokka wants to shove Tarra off of him as this interaction takes place. Shit, he can’t even get spooked around here. “It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.” This causes Sokka to twitch. Now this, he has to see. 

“You know last time I checked, humans can’t fly.” Tarra pats him on the shoulder and finally lets go, apparently satisfied. Bitch. Well, overprotective hag sounds a lot better. Still, he’ll make sure she gets the smallest trout. 

“Check again!” And then Aang is off, soaring through the sky. 

Holy shit. Sokka watches his fluid movements in the air with awe. It makes him wonder how the hell the Fire Nation managed to kill off all those airbenders, especially if they could fly. Why couldn’t they have gotten away? If it was Sokka he would have flown away and never looked back at the horrible atrocities that were committed at those temples.

And then Aang is crashing into a tower that Gran Gran graciously let him build. By himself! Under supervision but  _ still _ , it’s worth something. 

“Oh...my watchtower!” He cringes, his voice jumping a few octaves. He rushes towards his precious creation, examining the damage with great stress. That was  _ his _ damn it! He outta give Aang a piece of his mind. How would he like it if- oof! Snow piles on top of him and he stumbles, falling gracelessly. 

He’s secretly pleased with how un-Omega that action was. Don’t get him wrong, he’s still pissed off. Snow is slipping into the hood of his coat and down the collar, effectively making him even more freezing than he already was. 

Katara and Aang don’t look concerned in the slightest but half the tribe is coming at him in fear for his well being. How could he forget, anything mildly inconvenient happening to Sokka was like the Fire Nation coming to invade the south pole. Panic inducing and fucking insane. He’s fine though, there’s no harm in a little snow. Sokka scrambles up and runs off before the crowd can get to him, cursing Katara and her waterbending stupid bullshit while he’s at it. 

When they do catch him and coddle him for a little while, brushing the snow off of him and combing hands through his loose hair. After that, he’s saddled with literally every child in the tribe. Children rejuvenate the Omega soul or something. He hates this. Two kids at once? Fine. Ten? Not fine! The oldest is nine. The second oldest is six. The rest range from ages two to four. Who in the world thought it’d be a good idea to entrust all of them to a fifteen year old boy? 

“I gotta pee!” Tosror says for the second time in twenty minutes. Sokka groans. 

“Great, anyone else?” They all raise their hands. All of them. Deadass, not one child, even sensible Vama, has their hand down. Sokka detests being the designated mother hen of the tribe because of his stupid gender. Sokka ushers them to the bathroom, which is an igloo with a privacy mat at the entrance. That was his idea, actually. It beats digging holes out in the icefields. 

The children go to the bathroom and of course are driven of course by Aang.

“He needs to leave.” Sokka grumbles though he’s not being serious. He actually doesn’t mind the airbender all that much. Aang made his painfully normal life become uprooted and exotic for the first time in years. “You know, with the war and all, we need to be a little more serious.” Aang over hears him, the eavesdropping little shit, and slides down from Appa, the giant pet bison thing. 

“What war?” Katara and Sokka stare at him. 

“...Are you kidding?” Aang blinks. He opens his mouth, pauses, and then screeches with delight at the sight of a penguin. He charges off toward it. Sokka looks at Katara, heaviness settling in his stomach.

“...He’s kidding, right?” 

Katara looks troubled. 

“I don’t think so.” 

** _-x-_ **

Sokka doesn’t remember going to sleep. Actually, he doesn’t remember anything at all past retying his trousers after taking a piss behind rocks (the igloo was occupied and when you gotta go, you gotta go.) when he finally managed to sneak away from today’s assigned Alpha, Vanamo. She’s alright but man, is she persistent. Katara ran off with Aang so she couldn’t pretend to keep an eye on him.

The Omega also feels light headed and sickly, his chest constricting and his breathing coming out labored. For the first time since the rare days of summer in the south, he’s warm. Overly so. It’s like every part of him is on fire. Sokka hopes that he’s not coming down with Winter’s Walk, it killed the last of the elderly men last year and two infants. A disease like that is fatal with little to no chance of survival.

So he’s warm. And chained.

Wait...chained?

Sokka’s eyes fall down to his hands and notices two things. One, he’s not wearing a coat or his gloves. Or shoes, for that matter. Two, the cuffs are attached to a long chain that’s attached to the wall beside him. He’s got just enough chain length to move around on the bed he’s situated on comfortably enough.

And then he fully realizes that he’s on an actual bed. This has never happened to him before. It’s cushiony, having actual cotton stuffed inside of a mattress instead of seal pelt hammock. He even gets a small pillow. It’s sort of nice but- he’s chained. Has he mentioned he’s chained? Because being chained is not fun. Instead of screaming like he wants to, Sokka looks around and examines his situation. 

The room he’s in is encased with a dark wood almost nearing the color black. Planted on the wall is one torch stand that’s lit low, casting everything in a dark orange hue. The room itself is hardly furnished, having only a dresser along side the bed and a bucket in the corner that looks suspicious. Probably what’s used in place of a privacy igloo. He’d rather hold, thank you very much.

The door is about nine feet in front of the bed, give or take. It’s solid and lined with metal. Cut into the top is a rectangular hole that’s covered with an even thinner piece of metal. Sokka’s never seen a door in person before. Or a bed. He decides that he likes the bed, minus the chains, but doesn’t like the door. 

“Hello?” He calls out, voice cracking and hoarse despite the fact that he’s doing his best to conceal the prominent fear. Obviously, he’s been kidnapped. He’s not out here trying to give into his captors desire to have him shaken. It’s such an Omegan thing to do. Sokka is better than that. “Helloooo?” He attempts once. 

After a few minutes he hears footsteps echo and then there’s loud clicking noises at the door. It’s unceremoniously thrown open. The torch mounted up on the wall is suddenly much more brighter than it was before and it gives Sokka a good view of what he’d guess is his captor. Sokka expects an older person. Someone not in fire nation garb, that’s for sure. 

This person- boy, no older than himself, stands with a rigid posture. He wears Fire Nation armour like he was born to wear it and most of his head is shaved bald save for the long top knot at the back. It shouldn’t work but man, this dude sure does pull it off. The most noticeable thing, however, is the scar. Er, burn? Sokka doesn’t know what it is but it covers the right side of his face. It completely took away an eyebrow too, leaving only one thick and angry one. It looks a tad bit strange. If he wasn’t his captor Sokka would have felt bad for the boy. 

“Leave us be,” He says in a commanding voice that can’t be anything but Alpha. The guards behind him bow slightly before disappearing and closing the door behind them. Molten gold irises scan over his face, briefly making contact with his own orbs of ice blue. Sokka shudders, goosebumps prickling his skin and an empty pit forming in his chest. Something’s not right. 

“You’re an Omega.” He points out. Damn, was Sokka really that obvious?

“That why you took me?” 

The boy snorts with cruelty. 

“We are not savages like you...people are. But we aren’t afraid to use your status to our advantage.” It’s spoken with a sneer. Sokka twitches angrily. Savages? His tribe may be behind modern times but they are civilized. The title of savage more so fits The Fire Nation than it has ever fit him. “You’re the only Omega in your village, correct?” 

Sokka doesn’t answer. The captor smirks. 

“It would be a shame if something were to happen to the villages only Omega, wouldn’t it? All we want is information and then you’re free to go.” 

Warmth pools into his groin. What’s happening to him? He feels dizzy. He wishes this guy would fuck off. “Right, whatever. What the fuck do you want?” 

“When we sent scouts to your settling, we expected to find the avatar. Instead, we found you. Tell us where the avatar is hiding and we’ll let you go. Really, it’s simple.” Sokka blinks pass the haze that’s clouded his eyes. 

“Avatar? Are you fucking dumb? Nobody has seen him in over a hundred years.” The boy sneers at his response and strides over to Sokka. A hand comes at him and grips his chin angrily. Sokka is forced to look this enraged Fire Nation alpha in the eyes once more and-

And Sokka whines, low and desperate. More of that wet heat floods south. He rubs his legs together for friction he didn’t even know he needed. The boy wrinkles his nose and blanches, releasing him. 

“Are you in  _ heat _ ?” He hisses. 

“No!” Sokka is quick to deny it. Heats are supposed to come slowly. There’s supposed to be warning before it hit him. Especially for his first heat. Right?

“Your  _ smell _ says otherwise.” He takes a deep whiff of the air and Sokka watches in amazement as his pupil blow up. 

“I’ve never had a heat before,” Sokka gasps. He’s terrified and the trembling says just as much. He’s more scared than he was when he first woke up because he knew he wouldn’t die- Omegas are valuable. They couldn’t afford to kill him. “Holy shit. Help me, please.”

The boy steps back with a bemused and slightly ruffled expression. “Absolutely not.” He turns to quickly leave. Panic grips him and Sokka cries out before he can stop himself. 

“Wait, please, help me and I’ll tell you anything you want to know. Please,  _ please _ .”

“Do you have any idea what you’re asking?” The soldier asks gruffly but he doesn’t make another move towards the door. “You don’t even know who I am and your heat is something to be held sacred!” 

“One, you fucking kidnapped me and two, literally who gives a fuck? I don’t! Heats and Omega shit is so fucking stupid and I want it gone so help me or you won’t be getting another fucking word out of me.” He turns again, facing Sokka with a look of angry resignation. 

“Fine! Fine, but this will be nothing more than penetration. And then you’ll tell me everything you know. Okay?” Sokka nods as relief floods him. “And I am Prince Zuko, you  _ will  _ treat me as such.”

Prince? Of what? 

A look at the other’s armor reminds him who he’s dealing with. Fire Nation.

Holy shit, Sokka just begged to get fucked by the prince of the  _ Fire Nation.  _ Does it matter at this point though? Sokka’s inclined to think it doesn’t. All he wants is to be full and sated. Yet... Gran Gran is going to fucking murder him if she finds out. He’s supposed to save his purity, to spoil it would bring her and the tribe great shame. 

Spirits he loves that woman but fuck her in particular right now. She’s kept him leash bound for long enough. Plus, he’s kidnapped. She doesn’t get a say in his life or this situation right now. Maybe later, when he’s back to being pampered, but not now. 

The boy, Zuko, begins to strip begrudgingly. Sokka watches, his eyes lingering on the other teenager’s muscular arms flexing lightly every time he unbuckles a strap. His outer armor is gone, and then his lower, and all he’s left in is thin, black shorts. Despite the Prince’s supposed dislike of the situation there’s a nice tent. A  _ large _ tent. Fuck yes. Bless hormones speeding up the whole getting horny process. 

Zuko doesn’t take them off. Instead, he makes his way over to Sokka and grips the side of his wool pants. He yanks down and tugs the fabric off of his long, slender legs. The loincloth he wears underneath go with them in a pile on the floor. Sokka’s cock bobs upwards when released from its confines and slaps his stomach, the tip dripping precum and his thighs wet with slick that’s pouring out of his secondary entrance. He flinches at the air hitting is exposed privates but other than that he’s ecstatic. 

Every male Omega has an entrance located approximately four centimeters into their anus. It only expands and opens up when in heat and when it does it’s like a dam being broken. Slick is getting  _ everywhere _ . Zuko eyes his dick, surprise prominent on his attractive features. 

“You’re big for an Omega.” Sokka’s blood rushes to his face. 

Zuko is the only person aside from himself that’s actually seen his cock. He’s always drawn the line at the Alphas bathing him and they’ve respected it surprisingly. However, this is an entirely different setting. It’s raunchy. It’s  _ scandalous.  _ This thought is liberating. The first person to ever see his cock is a Fire Nation Alpha about to fuck him while he’s in heat. What a marvelous situation, really. It tastes like freedom. 

“You ever touch yourself down here?” Sokka shakes his head and closes his eyes. Masterbating in the south, where everything is so cold, is kind of difficult. His dick just sort of loses interest when the cold air hits it. That is to say he hasn’t tried. It’s not his fault his stupid penis is a cold wimp. It’s a wonder the Alphas managed to keep it up long enough to actually impregnate anyone. The tribe should have died off  _ years _ ago. 

Persistence is a marvelous thing.

Zuko hums and suddenly a finger is being dipped into his sopping, twitching hole. “You’re already so loose...perhaps preparation is not necessary.” Zuko pushes in deeper, the tip of his finger hooking onto the edge of his vaginal entrance. It sends pleasant chills down the base of his spine.

Sokka doesn’t know what he means by preparation. The scrolls never said anything about that. “What?” He gasps out. “Just, please, fuck me already. Make this feeling go away!” 

Zuko sneers.

“Have it your way.” 

He shimmies out of the shorts and crawls between Sokka’s trembling legs. Sokka gets a nice view of the Prince’s cock, which is about the same length as his but more girthier. It’s actually kind of cute, with a rosy flushed tip and pale complexion. His pubic hair is even neat, trimmed down and shaped up into a tidy triangle. Sokka has the urge to put it in his mouth but as Zuko said, nothing outside of penetration. 

He feels conned. His heat infested body seems to think so too. 

Zuko reaches down between their bodies to grip himself and guide the head of his cock to Sokka’s sphincter. He tenses up when the tip presses against the ring of muscles separating the good bits from the world. Without much more preamble Zuko is pushing and the tip pops in easily. 

Sokka keens. It stings but other than that it’s mainly just an odd sensation. He’s never felt like this before, so full and complete and perfect yet bitterly disappointed. It’s like eating a cake but instead of it being a hefty slice it’s just the crumbs. “More.” He finds himself begging anyways. “More, please, Prince Zuko  _ please _ .”

Zuko grunts and in one fluid motion pushes all the way in. It slips into his secondary entrance smoothly and fuck, that actually  _ did _ hurt. More than hurt, it’s agonizing. Sokka yelps, and then whines lowly in discomfort. “Woah, y-you’re big yourself.” He gets out through gritted teeth. 

Zuko chuckles throatily but stills so Sokka can adjust. He  _ did _ just sort of lose his virginity. “You’re...tight.” He groans. “Painfully so. Relax.”

“Relax?” Sokka mutters. Everytime he attempts to do so is body just clenches down tighter than before. Maybe he did need that preparation Zuko was talking about earlier. “I’m trying...to, hngh, it just- ah! Hurts! Give me a minute!”

The other makes a noise of frustration. Hey, I feel you buddy, Sokka thinks to himself. If you could just-  _ oh _ . There’s a hand on his dick now, massaging and pressing gently. It sends sparks through his groin, though, and he squeaks in pleasure. What happened to just penetration, oh mighty Fire Prince? 

With each flick of his wrist Sokka can feel himself slowly begin to relax, much to Zuko’s great appreciation. As soon as Sokka begins grinding his hips down onto Zuko things are kicked up to a higher degree. He slides almost completely out and then slams right back in, fucking withoutany further. He lets go of Sokka’s dick in order to grip the sides of his waist. 

Zuko fucks with short, quick, and hard strokes, slamming into his most deepest and coveted parts viciously. The slick causes a filthy sound to echo in the room alongside the rhythmic slap of balls against his ass. Sokka moans without shame, canting his hips forward to meet Zuko’s powerful thrusts. He’s a tad bit delirious and overwhelmed with the intense amounts pleasure. This isn’t him, this is some Omega slut that’s replaced him. And yet Sokka just can’t find it in him to care right now.

He’s got a big cock inside of him and this agonizing heat is slowly being subdued with each shove of Zuko’s hips. His balls tighten sooner than he wants and his cock gives a shuddering twitch. When he comes, it shoots up and covers the Alpha’s muscular stomach and his own, the sticky whiteness standing out eroticaly. He screams at the scalding pleasure that racks his body, arching his back and throwing his chained hands over his head, pulling at his hair violently at the raw sensation. 

The Prince groans loudly at being clamped down on and his thrusts turn erratic. It doesn’t take long before he’s filling Sokka up with his seed. When he does release his load into Sokka’s willing Omega body, the boy can’t help stop himself from bending down aggressively and yanking the collar of his shirt so he can sink his teeth on the scent gland of his shoulder. 

A surge of white overtakes his vision when the teeth breaks skin. Sokka whines loudly, trembling at everything that’s going on. It’s too much. Is this a mating bite? Is he going to bound to a  _ complete and utter stranger?  _ It should be more scarier than it is but...a binding might be what gets him away from the tribe long enough to actually experience something other than delicacy and babysitting children. 

They stay pressed together for another moment and then Zuko is unclamping his jaw and pulling out. It makes a slick popping sound that’s disgustingly hot. 

Sokka feels empty. His heat is gone, stopped before it could spread out and continue on for days. Yet...he’s so dissatisfied. The sex was amazing for his first time. Why is he experiencing emotions like this?

“I’ll give you time to... _ rest _ , and then you’ll tell me everything you know.” Sokka nods weakly, semen drizzling out of his ass and shame slowly over taking his entire thought system. Oh spirits, Gran Gran really is going to lose her shit. 

But...she doesn’t have to know. Actually, nobody has to know. 

“Before you leave,” He rasps out. “Can you please unchain me? And maybe grab me a waterskin?” Zuko pauses in his endeavors to redress himself. 

“I...suppose.” He walks back to the bed and touches the cuffs. Sokka doesn’t know how but the contact causes them to release his hands. When they’re freed, he cradles them to his chest. “I’ll send a guard to...clean you up. Be ready to talk by tomorrow, peasant.”

And he’s gone. 

Not too long after a guard comes in. It’s a woman, soft and gentle with her touches as she washes his dirtied lower half and lifts him up to change the bedsheets and presses water to his lips so he can greedily gulp down. The woman offers no words, only a silent kindness. Are people always like this to an Omega who’s in heat? Or, was in heat. Fire Nation soldiers are mean and uncaring. 

On top of that confusing mess, Sokka is humiliated to be seen like this. Zuko is the worst Alpha ever, dick be damned. When she leaves he curls up in the bed and begins to quietly weep. He doesn’t want to go home and he doesn’t want to stay a prisoner. 

Truth be told, Sokka doesn’t know what he wants. Does he even get a choice? 

** _-x-_ **

The next time he wakes up it’s to two shining dark eyes staring down at him. 

Oh, and he’s wearing pants again. Nice. 

“Sokka?” 

“...Aang?” 

“What are you doing here?” He pushes himself up and Aang leans back out of his bubble. Sokka appreciates that. It’s been an  _ interesting _ couple of days and he needs space both physically and mentally. Aang is intuitive, for the most part, and probably understand that too. It must be crazy for him. To wake up after nearly a century and find that everything he once loved his gone...it’s heartbreaking. 

“Well, I  _ was  _ here to protect the tribe but…Well! Now i’m here to save you, too.” He grins sheepishly before grabbing Sokka’s hand hand yanking him out of the bed. “Come on, we gotta go!” 

He stumbles but allows himself to be tugged along. 

“Protect the tribe?” Sokka asks, concerned.

“Yeah! Everyone is out looking for you right now so they didn’t do too much damage.” Why would Zuko continue to keep him and yet still attack the tribe? The motive is confusing. This whole situation is confusing. Did this day even happen or is this some fever dream he’s having?

“I’m looking for my staff, by the way! Have you seen it?” Sokka shakes his head. 

“No-” They come across an open door and he catches a glimpse of the staff. “Wait, wait- there it is! In that room! Go, i’ll meet you at the top!” Aang nods and makes a beeline for the room he pointed out. Sokka rushes past and runs down the long corridors of the ship, making random turns to avoid being easily chased. 

Getting lost was inevitable. 

There’s just so many halls! When he does finally make it out onto the deck, the ship is covered in icy water and there’s passed out Fire Nation soldiers sprawled out everywhere. Each is in varying states of pain and consciousness. In the center of it all is Aang, laying out on the ground with his eyes precariously closed. Fear grips Sokka- he hopes the boy is okay. He’s used to being a mother hen, okay? Panicking at children being hurt is like a second instinct to him now. 

Sokka rushes over to him and crouches down, placing a hand on his neck to feel a pulse. When the heartbeat against the pads of his finger vibrate, Sokka practically sings with relief. Thank the spirits, a child did not die within his presence. He can’t handle the death of kids at all.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” Aang moans, and rolls over to point at his staff. So he’s awake, too. Good. No carrying around dead weight as he runs away from soldiers. 

“Can you go grab that for me?” Aang points to the staff with a weak hand.

“Yeah, I gotcha buddy.” Sokka moves away from the injured little boy and bends to pick up Aang’s beloved staff. He jumps when a hand grips it and in his panic he shoves the stick back and forth until the hand lets ago. Begone, thy vile beast! 

Sokka leans over the rail, curious to see who the poor fool was. He flinches when he makes eye contact with none other than Prince Zuko. Memories of their last encounter burns hot inside his mind.

And then there’s the guilt. Technically Zuko is his enemy, right? He kidnapped him and then he left him alone covered in secretions and cum. Also he’s trying to kill Aang for some reason. So there’s no reason for him to feel this terrible at whacking the guy on the head a couple of times. It’s what he deserves.

“I’m sorry man! No hard feelings, yeah?” Zuko looks beyond pissed. His eyebrows scrunch together and his mouth is pulled back into a vicious snarl. It makes Sokka’s stomach drop. Of course he ignores it, choosing to cower away like the Omega he truly is instead of challenging him. He gives one last apologetic look before scurrying off in defense of Aang.

He finds that Katara is there now, along with Appa. And some frozen soldiers. What even is she doing here? He catches her eye and she looks taken back to find him here. Did she really think he’d just ran off without her? Is that why she’s not out searching for him like the rest of the tribe? He’s mad at her and he’s not all at the same time. Shitty Omega brain. He feels volatile. 

“Get on, Sokka!” His sister yells. She didn’t have to say it twice because he’s climbing up the furry beast’s tail and hopping into the large saddle. He sees supplies marked with water tribe seals and patterns. Is Katara actually leaving with the Aang? Without Sokka? 

Oh, hell no. He doesn’t think so. 

The beast is flying away- actually flying! So the brat  _ wasn’t _ lying. And Katara’s arms are flying around Sokka’s middle. “I was so scared!” She cries out. Ah, so she did care. It’s comforting to know that she didn’t completely blow his disappearance off. “The whole village was fucking terrified, I had no idea that they took you too! We gotta take you back and-” His mouth sours.

“No.” 

Katara’s mouth snaps shut. She shoots him a look of confusion. 

“...No?” 

“You’re going with Aang, aren’t you?” He eyes the supplies that she’s gathered. It’s only enough for her but they’d have to make due until the next civilization they come across. He’d rather become Tigerseal food than face the tribe. He got taken. They’d never let him out of their sights again.

Aang looks confused by the interaction. 

“You are?” The boy asks, hopeful.

“Well...yes. And Sokka is too, I guess. Shouldn’t we-” 

“Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.” 

Katara eyes him and finally lets go of their embrace. 

“Are you sure? There’s no going back. For now, at least. You’re positive you don’t want to tell Gran Gran?” 

The tribe is all he’s known. He loves these people, truly. And he’s going to miss them. But this is the opportunities he’s been waiting so long for. It’s an escape. This airbender, and the Fire Prince as well, have given him a precious chance to get to know who Sokka really is. He’s let go of his purity and now it’s time to let go of his home. 

“Yes, please, you know what Gran Gran would say. She’d never allow it.” 

Aang looks at him curiously as he steers Appa. “Why not?” 

“Cause I’m an Omega. The only Omega around these parts.” The little boy hums in understanding. He looks sympathetic. 

“I forget how most of the world views Omegas. It’s sad. I’m sorry you have to go through that, Sokka.”

“It’s whatever. Just get me the fuck out of here.” Away from the oppressiveness of his tribe, away from his well meaning Gran Gran, and away from Zuko. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am floored by the response to this! Y'all really wanted to see the second chapter, who am i to deny you this? Have fun reading <3 
> 
> Not betad, super old

Sokka dreams of a boy with a scar and a heart of stone.

Except in the dream, he’s not just a mean ass Fire Nation brat with a burned face. He’s not the Fire Prince, or the Fire Lord, or anyone of immense importance. He’s just Zuko. 

This Zuko puts a deep sense of longing inside of him. It’s strange because nothing that happened between them was romantic. No foreplay out of the brief hand job, no softness, no kisses. None of it was worth missing. Yet he knew Zuko for an entire thirty minutes and wanted more. He knows it’s the Omega speaking. Zuko is the only person he’s been intimate with, during a heat nonetheless. Of course he’s going to want more. 

But it’s not just a sexual thing. Sokka doesn’t know how to explain it. Is thirty minutes of emotionless fucking really enough for one to develop feelings? Perhaps Sokka has attachment issues. Probably not. He’s a wolf. Wolves don’t have attachment issues nor do they get a crush on their fucking enemy. 

Can he be blamed though? His first saucy experience in the entirety of his fifteen years alive ends so...empty and he’s just reacting accordingly. That’s all this is. 

It doesn’t explain the dreaming though. Nothing does. 

In this particular dream, It starts out as it has been for the past week. Zuko is pressing his lips to Sokka’s swollen belly in complete adoration. Why is he dreaming of this? Omega brains are really weird sometimes.

“I wonder if it’s going to be a boy.” Dream Zuko muses out loud, gloveless hand tracing patterns on the other’s bare bump. Dream Sokka shrugs with a content smile. It’s cringe inducing. Is his smile really that dopey?

“As long as i’m not burned alive in labor I’m fine with whatever gender.” 

Dream Zuko laughs. It sounds sweet on his gruff and angry voice. He’d love to hear more of it. For some reason that makes him want to cry. 

“Their fire wouldn’t even awaken that young, my love. You’re so silly.” 

Dream Sokka laughs, too. 

But he’s not laughing. He’s sobbing with a broad grin planted on his face like it’s stuck there and he can’t wipe it off. It’s unsettling. Deeply so.

“Sokka?” 

“Zuko,” he wails. “Zuko, please.” 

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for. Dream Zuko keeps smiling and stroking his stomach with awe. He’s oblivious to the desperate cries. 

“Sokka wake up!” 

A splash of liquid on his face causes him to jolt awake violently, his whole body shaking as he scrambles up. At his side, Aang and Katara watch him with barely concealed worry. He hardly registers the water hovering in Katara’s palms because his eyes is landing on Aang first, whose fiddling with his hands. He looks scared. Sokka doesn’t like that. Fear is not meant to place itself on such an innocent face. So he scoops Aang up in his arms faster than he’s ever moved before and holds him tightly, tucking the boy under his chin. 

The little boy freezes, most likely confused by the blatant and open display of affection. He snaps out of it quickly though and melts into the embrace. Aang radiates a warmth that goes deeper than temperature. It soothes Sokka’s nerves vastly.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. What’s wrong Sokka?” That’s the thing though. He doesn’t know what’s wrong. Instead of answering the question he cradles Aang even closer and rocks back and forth slightly. It’s almost...maternally, the way he’s acting. Maternal like the way he is in his dreams.

He’s sobbing too, apparently, if the choked noises coming from his own mouth are of any indication. Katara rests her hand on his shoulder. He almost forgot the Alpha was there, her presence drowned out by the need to coddle something. Which is fucked up because that’s his sister. She should be his top priority, not Aang. But he doesn’t let go. He can’t, there’s something primal going on and the only thing going through his mind is thats his baby. He’s got to protect his baby. 

“Sokka are...have you been in heat?” His sister asks. It throws him off. How did she know? What did he do to give it off? 

“I…” Technically he was at one point, but it was sedated before it could expand into heat sickness. He’d still be in heat now, obviously, if he wasn’t...taken care of. Katara can never know about that though. Ever. “No. Not yet. Why do you ask?” He sniffles. 

Aang nuzzles his nose into the crook of his neck. Someone is enjoying the hug, it’d seem. Later he’s going to be mortified at this but that’s a problem for Future Sokka. The airbender’s breath ghosts over the concealed bite on his collar, which has begun to fade into a small sequence of scars. Katara could prevent that from happening but...yeah. No. Plus, if it really is a mating bite like he fears, he doesn’t want her seeing.

“You’re just acting...strange. You’ve been acting strange since the fight on the vessel.” Has he? Not good! Sokka must invest on learning the art of subtlety and deceit. “There are symptoms…”

“I’m fine, little sister.” He chokes out. Aang makes a noise as Sokka’s grip tightens a little too much. “Just overwhelmed, you know?”

Reluctantly, he loosens his grip on Aang but the boy doesn’t move from Sokka’s lap. Instead, he wraps his own skinny arms around the Omega’s middle and presses his cheek into Sokka’s chest. 

It’s comforting. More so than the palm rubbing gentle circles in his back. Slowly, Sokka stops crying. He feels like an Omega back in the tribe again. All these people doing their best to make sure his precious feelings are preserved and protected...disgusting. Notably, he doesn’t inch away from it though like he does to the tribe Alphas. 

“Okay,” Katara says trustingly. The concerned look does not leave her face. “Why were you crying, then?” 

“A bad dream.” He says easily. It’s the truth. “Don’t worry about it.” She looks like she wants to say something but ultimately doesn’t. Wise girl. He’s raised her well. 

“I have bad dreams too! You wanna talk about it?” Aang looks up at him with shining eyes, eager to help.

“Maybe later.” He pats Aang on the back and the little boy wriggles out of the embrace. He’s grinning, though, pleased at the chance to make Sokka feel better. Oh, Spirits, this child is too pure for this world.

“Kay! Now that all of that crying and junk is out of the way, you wanna know what we’re going to do today?” 

“Sure.” He slips out of the sleeping bag as he says this and drags his feet over to the stream next to their camp side. The two of them follow closely behind him. 

“We’re going to the Southern Air Temple!” 

Sokka splashes his face with water, scrubbing the salt of his tears out of his skin and soothing the burn of his cheeks. Air Temple…? Surely Katara had told Aang by now. Hell, Gran Gran had tried when everyone first met the energetic boy. This was a set up for a complete disaster. “O...kay. Now?” 

Aang nods his head excitedly. 

“Yeah! Come on, let’s go! We should make it by midday!” 

-x-

Sokka is starving, yet the thought of eating food is making him sick. He huddles in on himself and groans at the aching in his stomach. It feels like there’s a knot that can’t be untangled, twisting and tangling his guts together. Fuck, this day just keeps getting worse and worse as it progresses. 

“Katara,” He says through gritted teeth. “Do you have any leftover Chamomile?” Maybe a tea skin would help sooth his cramps. 

The girl looks over at him sympathetically. 

“No. Are you feeling unwell?” That’s an understatement. 

“Little bit, I’ll be alright though. Nothing a good ol’ nap can’t help!” He lies. 

“There’s remedies at the temple!” Aang jumps in. “And beds, too. Those should help.” 

At the mention of beds, Sokka freezes. He remembers being pressed down into one, and then the shame of curling up into it after that guard assisted in...cleaning him. The memory of semen pooling into his vaginal tube makes him shudder. It’s an unwelcome distraction to the pain in his abdomen. 

“See, i’ll be fine.” He waves his sister off and then slumps back onto the floor of the saddle. He’d rather be buried in Appa’s soft fur but oh well, you gain some you lose some. Getting flung off the side of the beast is not on his to do list. 

“The Patola Mountain Range! We’re almost there!” Sokka groans, drowning the rest of their conversation out with his thoughts. 

That dream was...strange. First off, in the meager time Sokka spent with Zuko he gathered that the teen was not capable of such gentleness. Secondly, why was he pregnant? He’s never dreamed of pregnancy before- only the aftermath. Little babies that look like him running around and driving him insane while the village pushes more and more chores on him. The probability of biological children anchored him down more than it made him joyful. 

He always figured he’d be mateless forever, though. There’s no alpha his age in the tribe, nor is there a beta. The children he babysat were more like his siblings or little nieces and nephews and just the mere notion of one of them being older and claiming him made him want to hurl the meager contents of his stomach. So yes, he was fine being virgin pure forever. Then Aang happened, and with him came Zuko. 

He still can’t find it in him to fully regret what transpired on the Fire Nation vessel. He was guilty, yes, but not ashamed if that made sense. It was by far the most exhilarating experience of his life and with it came the bliss of being free. He hates to say it but man, being kidnapped was the best thing that ever happened to him. Sokka got laid and he was able to leave home without actually facing Gran Gran. What more could he ask for? 

Sokka yelps as he’s thrown out of his thoughts. This was due to Appa beginning to fly directly upwards, throwing his gravity off balance. 

“A little warning next time, airhead!” He hisses as he grabs the edge of the saddle. The little boy pays him no mind, too focused on the pathway to the temples. It comes into view rather anti climatically but Sokka is more than awestruck. It’s the biggest building he’s ever seen in his life. Scratch that, the only building he’s ever seen and he has to say, the architecture is amazing. It certainly out does tents and igloos. 

“Aang! It’s amazing!” His little sister gasps.

“We’re home, buddy,” Aang speaks to Appa fondly. “We’re home.” 

“Holy shit,” He breathes out. “You lived here?” 

“Yeah!” Appa touches down onto a circular landing structure gracefully, like he’s done so a thousand different times. He reckons the beast has if it was once his home. “For most of my life, actually.” 

The stomach ache is gone now but is replaced with an aching hunger. Time to find some food as soon as possible. “What about your parents?” He asks as he slides down Appa’s side. He watches Aang help Katara down and doesn’t fail to notice the blush creeping up the other’s neck. That’s adorable, someone has a crush. He’ll play oblivious for now though. It is his sister Aang is crushing on after all.

“I was raised by the monks and nuns. Never knew who my mom was, or my dad.” Sokka blinks. 

“Oh. Sorry, I didn-”

“No, no, it’s okay! We don’t grow up knowing our parents, but I’m pretty sure they lived close by. Kids are raised by the nuns so they can properly teach our way of life.” He says this with a smile. It’s morbid. Growing up not knowing your parents but knowing it could have been any face? And Aang was okay with this?

He doesn’t comment on it. It’s none of his business. And Aang seems to be happy so it can’t be that big of a deal. 

They begin walking down a narrow path that crawls up the side of the mountain. It’s...peaceful, to an extent. But something lurks, dark and solemn. He doesn’t like the vibe of this place, beautiful architecture aside. It holds a great travesty. He’s scared that they’ll stumble across piles of bones and Aang will see the people he once loved in their barest form. 

“Katara...I don’t like the feel of this.” Sokka whispers to his sister.

She punches him in the arm and looks pointedly at Aang, who’s skipping a couple feet ahead of them with not a care in the world.

“Shh!” She shushes him with a scowl.

Sokka grumbles.

“So, that’s where my friends and I would play air ball!” Aang points to a field full of long poles raised at different levels and two gigantic square pieces of wood on either side. It looks...interesting. More like a torture device than a playing field, Sokka notes dully.

“And over there is where the bison would sleep and…” Aang points at a building full of large hole but then exhales sadly. His shoulders droop and Sokka’s protective side flares. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Sokka beats Katara to it. She shoots him a confused look. Hey, just because he’s an asshole doesn’t me he disregards a child’s hurt feelings. 

“This place used to be full of monks and nuns and lemurs and bison...now there’s just a bunch of weeds. I can’t believe how much things have changed.” Sokka and Katara exchange looks. Sokka has to do something to lighten this dreary mood. He’s supposed to be the miserable one, damn it. 

“So what’s this about an air ball game?” Sokka asks when he strolls up to Aang. The boy is slightly startled by the interruption of his inner turmoil. “Teach me how to play!” The airbender’s spirits lift quickly and he shoots him a playful look.

“Are you sure?” 

Sokka grins. 

“Yeah man, hit me with your best shot.” 

-x- 

Hit with his best shot Aang did. A little too hard, actually. After Aang helps him up onto the wooden poles he knows that his ass is going to get handed to him. It doesn’t take a genius to know that. He’s not even a bender, theoretically Katara should be the one getting shoved off of poles. But the smile on Aang’s face every time he gets knocked down makes the slight discomfort and aching back worth it. Plus, he gets to ignore the overwhelming hunger. 

Not that Sokka would ever admit it. He’d rather die. That display of affection Aang got from him this morning when he was in a frenzied mess is a one time thing. An embarrassing one time thing that makes Aang think he can sit super close to Sokka and get in his personal space now. Does he stop it though? No. Sokka is a weak man.

“Oof!” He grunts as the strange ball hits his chest for the seventh time. He flies right through the square boards, which happens to have a circular flip mechanism in the center. It’s the perfect size to be tossed into which is kind of suspicious. Were these monks trying to get children to kill each other? 

Aang giggles as he lands roughly on his back. 

“Aang seven! Sokka zerooo!” 

Sokka groans and stays on his back. “You good?” Katara asks with a giggle of her own. 

“Simply fantastic, my dear sister.” He snarks. A splash of red against white catches his eyes. Curiously, he sits up and turns to the source to get a better look. Eyes widen as they come face to face with a Fire Nation helmet. An older one, too. He’d say about a century old judging by the model and the build up of rust. 

“Oh my spirits…” Katara choked at the sight. 

“We can’t hide this from him.” He gets up off the ground and gives the Alpha a knowing look. “...you’re not going to tell him though, are you?” She bites her lip.

“I can’t. He’ll be crushed!” 

“And you think hiding it is going to make it hurt any less?” 

Katara bites her lip. “I know, but-” 

“Hey guys! Stop chit chatting! We got a whole temple to see!” Aang drops next to them. Katara panics and flings snow onto the Fire Nation helmet. Consequently, Sokka is covered in snow as well. You’d think getting out of the South Pole would also lead no more snow getting stuck in his clothes and hair. He was wrong, apparently. 

“Tadaa! That’s a new water bending trick I learned!” 

Sokka gives her a deadpan look. Alpha’s, what can you do with them? Thank the spirits Aang is neither Alpha or Omega. A nice, sensible Beta is greatly needed.

“That’s cool! I don’t think Sokka likes it very much though.” 

Well, he wouldn’t call Aang sensible.

He stands to brush off snow. “You guys are dicks, you know that?” Living in the warm, tropical Fire Nation is sounding more and more appealing. Maybe he can throw himself at Prince Zuko’s feet and beg for forgiveness so he can take him to somewhere like Ember Island. The guy’s royalty, he can probably go wherever the fuck he wants free of charge. 

“Sorry, Sokka.” Katara apologizes sheepishly. 

“Yeah, sorry Sokka.” Aang pitches in. He throws his arms around Sokka’s middle in an apologetic embrace. Has he mentioned how adorable the Beta can be? 

Sokka sighs and pats the boy on the shoulder. “It’s alright you big goof. Let’s keep going, okay?” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Katara smiling, amused. 

“Okay!” He releases Sokka. It’s a bit disappointing. Only because Aang is warm and he’s cold though. 

They leave the field and continue down the narrow path they were originally walking on. Aang gives them little history lessons along the way, describing the different buildings and their unique purposes. It’s oddly scenic, the sound of Aang popping off facts and the quietness of their stroll. They haven’t ran into anyone else yet but Aang still has hope. 

“Over there is the Omega Sanctuary!” He points to a moderate sized tower that looks about the same as all of the others. It’s nice and secluded though, surrounded by overgrown shrubbery and vines crawling up the structure. 

Sokka perks up against his will. “Omega Sanctuary?” 

Aang nods. “Yeah, the heat rooms and Omega libraries are in there.” 

“Libraries?” Katara asks, interested as well.

“Yup! It’s just a bunch of medical jargon and stuff though. Or, at least I think so. You gotta be older than thirteen to go in unless you’re already an Omega so I never got to see it.” 

Sokka licks his lips. Medical jargon? It would be worlds better than the meager biased scrolls he’d been provided with his whole life. Plus, the library might be able to offer insight on this whole heat ordeal. The scrolls never went into detail and all he had was Yinni’s accounts. Which was never any good, by the way. Old ladies tend to be hesitant to discuss such things with young children. 

“Could I...go look?” At first, the boy looks confused. 

“Why would you...oh!” Realization dawns upon Aang and he blushes lightly. Yeah, definitely not sensible. Poor thing. “Go ahead! We can-“ 

“Alone,” Sokka adds in quickly. Katara quirks an eyebrow. 

“Why alone?”

“Because! It’s embarrassing!” 

“It’s okay Sokka, we aren’t going to judge you.” Aang sounds sincere enough but...well, there’s some things he wants to look up that they can’t know about. It’d lead to questions being asked and Sokka knows he’d cave under just the right amount of pressure. 

“I know I know but I’d still like some privacy. Omega stuff, you feel me?” 

“Right, we understand.” No, they really don’t. He appreciates the sentiment though. “Me and Aang will head on deeper into the temple, okay?” Sokka gives a thumbs up in affirmative. 

Sokka doesn’t stick around to watch their retreating backs. Instead he ambles into the deteriorated building. 

-x- 

There’s a lot to take in. First, the heat rooms are definitely worth mentioning. 

They certainly are...something. When you walk into one it looks like a normal bedroom. Or, normal by airbender standards. There’s a large frameless bed with dull grey sheets, a dresser, and a bronze basin in the far corner of the room. For washing. It makes sense, heats are gross and bathing is a must. 

It’s the contents inside the dressers that really get to him though. He expects old clothes, maybe some towels, but not...this. 

Phallus shaped strips of rubber line the top drawer. There’s four in total, each having a small knot at the base. Sokka has never seen anything quite like it. Did the airbenders really invent self pleasuring devices? It’s quite intriguing. He eyes the smallest one, which is around five inches in length and two inches thick, for a little too long. It doesn’t compare to Zuko’s dick in the slightest but...

Stealing a penis shaped piece of rubber never hurt anybody, right? It’s not like they’d been in use for over a century to begin with. He makes the decision to pocket it without further contemplation. His first taste of penetration was brief and painful at first but he still craved more. When it got good, it got real good. Just the solid feeling of something inside of him was pleasant enough. 

Another drawer had clear vials of opaque, pearly oil in it. It’s slippery to the touch but thick in consistency. Actually, the oil sort of reminds him of the slick that dripped between his legs during the brief surfacing of his heat. He swipes a few of the vials before leaving the heat room, face violently flushed. Thank fuck Aang and Katara didn’t insist on sticking with him.

He wanders around for a bit after that, looking into each room to find something that might be different. He doesn’t, unfortunately, but he does manage to find the library at the very top of the tower. It’s small, consisting of three rows of shelves crammed full of scrolls and actual bounded, leather books. He should have brought a bag. For now he settles on browsing the shelves, icey eyes scanning titles and examining scroll sheathes. 

Sokka was taught to read at an advanced level when he was a child by his mother. She was pretty adamant on him learning those skills even though all he wanted to do was go hunting with his dad. Currently, Sokka still wishes he got more time to do so. Presenting when he was ten changed everything. No more hunting for Sokka. While he was lamenting on the loss of his boomerang and right to hunt he needed an outlet though.

So he turned to reading. He read everything he could get his hands on. Which was limited because there really was no paper in the South Pole, but what he had he took and analyzed until there was nothing more he could retain. He, Katara, and a few of the older children are the only literate people in his tribe. He was proud of that. However, just by looking at the titles he feels kind of dumb. 

The language is the same, surprisingly, but infinitely more complex. Did Aang read at this level? The boy would have to teach Sokka to read like the airbenders do if that were the case. He drags his thumb across the spine of a particularly thin book, wiping away the dust that collected. He was elated to see that he can actually read the title with ease. 

The Conception of a Child and the Stages Afterwards, the book reads. His curiosity is thoroughly piqued. It’s got to be of Southern Dialect, then. The fact that the air nomads keep books in different dialects is a marvel. The book itself is thin enough to slide into the inside of his coat like the rubber phalluses were. On a whim, he pockets the item and then grabs another one that Aang can teach him from. From what he can make out, this book is innocent enough. All he can read is the character ‘act’. 

A twelve year old should be able to handle that.

With that thought in mind he leaves the Omega Sanctuary a little more confused than he came in but a lot more satisfied. His stomach rumbles loudly, sounding very much like the roar of a Tigerseal.

Okay, maybe not that satisfied. He’s still starving. 

-x-

“Aaaaang, Kataraaa,” Sokka calls out into the courtyard. The indecipherable book is still clutched tightly in his hand as he sadly could not make room for it in his already bulging pocket. The Omega frowns at the lack of a response. Was he really in the tower for that long? “Come on, my feet hurt and I’m hungr- Ack!” 

Sokka trips and throws his arms in front of him to lessen the impact of the fall. The book skids across the floor but for now it’s left unnoticed. The impact makes his arms sting but for once the exuberant amount of fleece on his coat helps against something that isn’t snow and hail. Usually he despises the suffocating bulk of it and it doesn’t even keeps him all that warm. Good to know it has its uses. Perhaps he can ditch the stiff sleeping bag and just wrap up in this. Beats sharing one with Katara any day. 

By the grace of the spirits, he doesn’t land on his side when he hits the ground and avoids breaking the vials of oil. The greasy stains would have been difficult to explain. 

“Ow.” The teenager whines pitifully. “That fucking hurt.” He’s about damn sick and tired of ending up on the ground today. 

Sokka looks around to locate the source of his downfall but finds nothing. He blinks. Clumsy has never been one of his character traits. Stubborn, maybe, but not klutzy. “...The fuck happened?” 

A chirping noise responds.

“Uh...what was that noise?” He asks himself. Air rushes past him and more chirping ensues. 

Sokka screams. 

“Aang! Your fucking temple is possessed!” He bolts up off the ground and begins to sprint right into what appears to be the main temple. The chirping turns into full on animalistic yelps that resemble someone wailing in agony. “Aang! I’m going to die and it’s going to be your fault!” 

The noises are getting closer to him and he tries to shake it off by making as many turns as he can, all the while cursing Aang and his sister for not being conveniently close when he needed them. You can’t trust anybody, can you? 

Ahead of him is an enormous open door. He doesn’t have time to study the intricate detailing on it because he’s busy yelling bloody murder. They better be in there, he thinks to himself. If they’re not he’s going to lose what little bit of sanity he already has. Sokka has had enough of today. First he got his ass kicked in some dumb airbender game and now he’s being chased by a mad, squeaking ghost? 

Sokka doesn’t even believe in ghosts! But here he is running away from one. He truly hates what his life has become.

“Sokka?” Katara pokes her head out. She looks dwarfed compared to the door. “What on earth is going on?” He rushes past her and into the safety of the room. Which is kinda creepier than being chased by a ghost. All of these statues…staring at him with literal stone eyes. That’s a big nope for Sokka. 

“Ghost!” He shrieked. “I’m getting chased by a ghost!” 

Aang, who was observing one of the many statues, snorts. “The temple is spiritual. If there’s a ghost, they’re not going to hurt you.” 

“That’s a lie! This motherfucker tripped me, Aang. Tripped me! I almost face planted!” 

“Calm down Sokka.” His sister’s eyes twinkle with mirth. He shoots her a nasty glare. 

“Would you be calm if-” Chirp! Sokka quickly hides behind Katara. “Oh spirits guide me, it’s back!” The irony of his words is not missed on him. However, he’s certain that this isn’t a good spirit. Not in the slightest. Why else would the damn thing trip him? Only asshole spirits do that. 

The sound of Aang laughing draws him to peak over Katara’s shoulder and look at the boy, who is crouched in front of an...animal thing. It’s- “A lemur, Sokka!” The avatar giggles with uncontained glee. “He was following you! That means he likes you!” 

Sokka stares at the lemur. It’s eyes are eerily big as he peers into his very soul. Suddenly, he feels like a little kid caught stealing seal jerky. Those are the eyes of the all knowing right there. Aang swoops down and picks the lemur up. It makes a happy gurgling noise, crawling up Aang’s arms and settling atop of his head. 

“See, he’s harmless!”

Sokka snorts. “Lies.” 

“Oh, Sokka, how could you think that face is evil?” Katara coos. 

“He’s not cute. He’s evil!” She clicks her tongue before stepping away from him. Sokka is no longer shielded from that vile monster. Does nobody care that it tried to sabotage him? He could have broken his face! Or ruined his clothes! You know, the only clothes he has to wear. He is not about to walk around wearing Katara’s dresses. How Omega could you possibly get? 

Gran Gran tried to get him to dress femininely once. Try telling an eleven year old boy who’s the very definition of rowdy and masculine he has to wear skirts and girly patterns, Sokka dares you. It won’t end well for any party involved with the ordeal. In the end, Gran Gran ends up with bites on her hands and Sokka ends up with a red bum. He didn’t have to wear the dress, though. Sokka would call it a win. 

“You think everything is evil. I don’t think you’re being fair.” 

He pouts. “I’m starting to think you’re even more evil than the damned monkey-”

“Lemur!” Aang corrects. He strokes underneath it’s chin. Aang hasn’t even had the thing for more than five minutes and it’s already spoiled rotten. 

“Lemur, than the damned Lemur.” 

Katara rolls her eyes and doesn't dignify him with a response. Fine, he’s cool with being petty. Sokka practically raised Katara. He knows how to play this game better than she does. Another time though, his inquisitive nature is speaking the more he looks around this place. 

“What even is this room, by the way?”

“Oh, it’s just a place to show homage to the past avatars.” Aang explains, wondering over to them. Sokka examines one statue, a woman in something similar to water tribe robes. She’s pretty. More than pretty, she’s gorgeous. These sculptors really captured her good side. “That’s Makkaya! You know, she kind of looks like you.” 

“Hey, she does!” The waterbender runs her hands across Makkaya’s stone face. Sokka blinks. 

“I’m not seeing it but thanks I guess? What’s her story?” 

“She was an archer from the Southern Water Tribe, I think? And she was an Omega, too.” An...Omega. Sokka looks at the statue with a new sense of appreciation. Wait- Southern Water Tribe? That doesn’t make any sense. She’d never be allowed to participate in archery if that were the case. 

“You mean Northern?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I remember the monk’s telling me Southern. I think.” He thinks. Thinking is not good enough. Knowing is what matters in the end. However, it’s not of great importance. There’s no need to press about some avatar that lived hundreds of years ago. 

“Okay I know you’re getting tired of the questions but...why do you even know all this stuff about her?” Aang shrugs. 

“I was taught about the past twenty or so avatars before I...left.” 

Must be another airbender thing, then. Sokka wonders what happened to the current avatar. It’s almost like he’s a myth. There really is no evidence to support that any of them ever existed- at least evidence that he’s seen. It could all be one big conspiracy the Fire Nation is forcing on them. Who knows? 

“Okay, that’s cool and all but now I’m starving. You got any meat around here?” 

“Nope! We’re sworn to vegetarianism when we’re children.” 

“What?” Both he and Katara exclaim at the same time. 

Sokka is going to go insane. He’s so hungry! He and the Lemur make eye contact for a second type. The thing can sense his ravenous hunger apparently because before Sokka can lunge he’s scurrying down Aang’s back and running out of the door with lightning speed.

“My food!” Sokka screeches. 

“Momo!” Aang cries out.

“Momo? Who the hell is momo?” 

“My Lemur!” 

Sokka snorts.

“I think you mean my dinner.” 

“Not if I get to him first!” And then he’s racing out the door. Katara shouts something but Sokka doesn’t hear it. He’s too busy rushing after Aang. 

“This isn’t fair, you’re using airbending! Cheater!” 

-x-

Aang is sitting in a lone tent by the time he finds the airbender. Well, he wouldn’t exactly call the tent lone. Bodies are scattered everywhere and at the center of it all is a skeleton dressed in air monk clothing. From the looks of it, this skeleton must’ve been important. His get up is far more ornate than what paintings and statues have depicted these people. Aang said he was raised by Monks and Nuns so perhaps...he shudders. 

It’s not the first time Sokka has seen the dead- hell, it was his duty to bury Yinni after Winter’s Walk infected her since she was his Omegan guide. And after the Fire Nation attack he even saw some of the aftermath. It should have been traumatic to him and his quote un quote ‘fragile’ heart but...it wasn’t. Death was a matter of life, what was the point of being sheltered from it? People die. It happens.

Yet looking at Aang he realizes one very fundamental thing. Not everyone perceives things the same way. Aang is a carefree twelve year old boy that likes making people laugh. The polar opposite of Sokka, a bitter and whiny asshole who could care less about someone being entertained or not. Of course all this death would hurt him. Sokka feels incredibly guilty for being so inconsiderate. 

He had wanted Aang to go ahead and find out about this mess but...Katara has the right idea in mind when she tried sheltering him. 

“Aang…” Sokka murmurs, gathering up all of the kindness he’s capable of and walking up to the kneeling figure. “Hey man, I wasn’t really going to eat your pet lemur. Let’s get out of here and find him, yeah?” He puts his hand on the other’s shoulder. 

At first there is no response. 

And then there’s a little too much all at once.

There’s light, blue and bright, and then there’s weightlessness in his body. His back, for the eighth fucking time that day, makes contact with solid wall. It’s a searing hot pain this time, shooting up the base of his spine and pulsating at the center of his neck. It knocks the breath out of him and his whole body curls inwards in agony. The tears well up without Sokka’s consent and stream down flushed cheeks. 

“Sokka? Sokka! Are you okay? What’s happening?” 

Katara. 

“He’s glowing.” He slurs. “I don’t know. Everything hurts.” Wind blasts at him from all sides and yet all he can focus on is the thrum of his heartbeat. It’s the only thing taking away from the soreness blooming fucking everywhere. He should be furious at Aang but really he isn’t. Hell, he was madder when the kid knocked down his snow tower than he is currently. Now he’s just confused, though. And in pain. 

“I...I gotta do something! I think he’s activated his Avatar state!”

Avatar state? 

That would make this goofy little kid...Sokka is too worn out for this. 

“Whatever, just stop him before he blows the whole fucking mountain over.” He grunts before bracing into himself further. Fuck, everything is so cold! Today has been a royal goddamn shit storm and he can not wait for it to be over. He’ll never take Appa’s saddle for granted ever again. That is, if he makes it to Appa. He might just die here. 

Sokka is fine with that. He’s lost his virginity. What more does he have to lose? 

“Oh no, I really did hurt him.”

Huh? That was fast. Leave it to his darling Katara to be expedient. 

“You didn’t mean to do it though! And all he did was pop his back. Sokka’s going to be fine.” 

Actually, Katara, it’s more like he shattered every vertebrae. That’s what it felt like, at least. Did he raise her to be so inconsiderate to people’s pain? 

“But he’s still hurt because of me. I don’t wanna do that ever again.” 

His eyes snap open. Did he fall asleep? He’s been doing that a lot lately. He wonders when he stopped being an insomniac that stayed up all night and slept all day. Is this what the real world is like? Disgusting. 

Aang and Katara jolt.

“Hey, was anyone going to tell me you were the fucking avatar or was I going to be left in the dark forever?” 

“See! He’s fine! Pessimistic, as usual, but fine!” He glares at Katara. And then at Aang, who’s the only one to show a bit of shame. Probably for the wrong reason. 

“S-sorry! I am so sorry! I would hug you but Katara said you popped your back and I don’t want to hurt you again because I’ve caused you enough pain already and-”

“And you need to chill. Relax, buddy. I didn’t kick the bucket so count your blessings.” Sokka closes his eyes once more. This time in annoyance rather than fatigue. “I’m still hung up on you being the Avatar.” 

“Honestly, we forgot to tell you.” Katara admits with casualness. 

“We were going to but then…”

“You forgot.” Sokka finishes with a monotonous voice. 

“Yeah!” Oh, precious naive Aang. Sokka loves it when he’s being a dick without realizing it. 

Sokka sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Come hither, oh wise and ancient Avatar. My back doesn’t hurt anymore and your woeful henchman requires healing of the comforting variety.” 

“You could just say hug.” Katara rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, I could. But where’s the fu-Oof! Aang!” He’s got an armful of airbender now. An airbender that’s stubborn and probably won’t be moving for the foreseeable future. All he wanted was a hug, not a damn cuddle session. However, despite these thoughts, there’s no hesitancy as he pulls Aang in close with a weary exhale. 

“There, there airhead. It’s all good.” 

Katara laughs at the ordeal and then climbs over the saddle to steer Appa. It’s her turn so it’s not nothing to look into but...Aang tenses. Sokka frowns. 

“When I was in the Avatar State I sensed...something.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of bendy nonsense did you sense?” 

“You...You felt like multiple people. Wrapped in one.” 

Okay, now that’s some mind fuckery right there. The bite tingles on his shoulder, reminding him once more of his intimate imprisonment. Oh wait, that reminds him. Subtly, he wedges a hand between him and Aang and gently pulls away. He plays it off as him maneuvering the two so he can look in Aang’s eyes but in reality is looking for an opportunity to see if his rubber phallus is still there. 

“Wrapped in one, you say?” He asks with the utmost seriousness. 

Aang nods, eyes wide. “Yeah! Like, it was you but not really just-” Sokka drowns out the rest of Aang’s rambling spiral as he drags his fingers down the inside of his coat and...boom! It makes contact with something solid. Multiple solid somethings, to be exact. Thank you, oh kind spirits for saving him from ultimate mortification. 

“So I was wondering if maybe,” He tunes back into the conversation and stay attentive to Aang. The little boy lowers his voice. “If maybe you were...mated?” 

He chokes. 

“What?! Aang, buddy, where would you get that idea from?” 

“Did you not hear anything I just said? About being able to sense life forces when I’m in the Avatar State? About how yours is intertwined and split and just...weird?” 

“Should I be offended by that?”

“No! No. But are you mated?” 

That is a loaded question. Should he be talking to a twelve year old about this? Avatar or not, he is still just child. Sokka is too but...once you basically raise yourself it’s just not the same. Plus he doesn’t really know. The mark is nothing like how he imagined it. It doesn’t particularly feel binding, or dominating, or even suffocating. It’s just...a bite, really. 

But if there’s even the slim possibility of it being a mating thing then both he and Prince Zuko are royally screwed. It’s damn well near impossible to get rid of a mating mark once you have it, and Sokka didn’t even return the favor. That makes it incomplete, right? The scrolls never said anything about the specifics of mating and Sokka didn’t look hard enough in the library. 

He should really be freaking out about this more. Or maybe get some help. But doing that would lead to confessing everything to both Aang and Katara and that’s just not going to happen. How mortifying would it be for his baby sister to know that he got down and dirty while he was chained up in a war vessel? 

“It’s...no offense, Aang, but I really, really, really don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just, I don’t know. Take a nap. Or something.” It’s not a confession. It’s not a denial. 

The air nomad stares for a long moment. To push, or not to push. He can see all the wheels turning inside his bald head as he thinks this whole situation through. Aang finally comes to the conclusion Sokka desires, thankfully, and leans back into the older’s chest. Sokka releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding and in his relief falls back with Aang in his arms. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.”

Another weight, warm and fluffy, rests atop of his head. “Aang…”

“Yeah?”

“I assume Momo came back? Because if not there’s going to be bigger issues here.”

“Oh! He came back with food! Lots of it, too!” 

All thoughts of another nap leaves his brain. 

“Food, you say?” 

If by food, he meant fruit, then yeah. There’s an abundance of it. Sokka feels like crying. Man, all he really wanted was a thick slab of juicy, mouthwatering meat. In more than one ways, now that he’s taking the time to dwell on it. Thankfully he’s got a fake dick now that can cure all of his more ravenous needs that have never existed beforehand. Hooray for heats opening up his prudish ways. 

He nibbles on a banana with little enthusiasm. “Thanks, Momo.”

Momo chirps back contently, proud of his work. As long as someone is getting something out of this trip he’d consider it a win. Even if that someone is a mean ass lemur out for his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time; this work is kinda old. I wrote it back in May. However, there is a second chapter for this that leads into a very, very long series i'm unsure about continuing. I thought it'd make an okay (possible) one shot. However, for now I'll keep working on my MDZS stuff and see where the future takes this fic. If you definitely want to see this continued leave a comment/kudos and I'll post the second chapter~ 
> 
> Again, this work is very old, so my writing miiight be better now? I'm still up for any criticism though!
> 
> Tumblr: aclassythot  
Insta: eldritch.horror.hanna  
Snap: Koochiekween


End file.
